Don't Say I Didn't Warn You
by Balletdancer5678
Summary: You know that wanring at the beginning of the 1st book he warns readers about them might being a demigod well three read the series given to them by no other than Mr. Brunner. Oh and some of the orginal characters are in it! I need help decided parentage of three demigods! Vote in the poll in the story
1. Don't pee your pants

**Me: Do you think I own the books or characters?**

**Travis Stoll: Yes I think you do. :)**

**Katie: Travis we all know she doesn't.**

**Me: Katie is right sadly**

**Katie: What is that suppose to mean?**

**me: To the story please answer the poll at the end! :)**

POV Evelyn

We all sat at the front table playing rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock when a man in a wheel chair came in. "Jacob, who is that?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he responded as we all sub consciously played our games of rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock.

"So who is that guy?" Luke asked.

"Sub?" I offered.

Then the man said, "Good morning class!"

The rest of the class excluding us said, "Good morning, Mr. Brunner!"

Luke, Jacob and I stared at each other dumbfounded. We all seemed to ask the same question, "Who in the world is Mr. Brunner?"

I raised my hand and waited for this Mr. Brunner guy to call on me. He turned and looked at me with his old eyes, "Yes, Evelyn."

"Ummm… Where is our teacher Mr. Klee?"

Then Derek looked at me like I was crazy. "Evelyn I think you need to go to the nurse Mr. Brunner has always been out teacher."

See Derek is this kid in my Greek Mythology Class that I want to strangle sometimes. He is like the world's most annoying brother. But to top it off he lives two blocks down from me. Yeah I have wonderful luck don't I? He looks like the cool nice guy but he gets under my skin. See I have to good friends that are guys because I just can't handle girl drama. Sorry all they talk about is "That shirt makes so or so look fat, or She is so mean or Omg Derek is soo cute." Excuse me as I go puke after that last comment. Ok maybe he is pretty cool and he is pretty good at track. Excuse me to go hit my head repeatedly on my locker.

So back to the story Derek looked at me like I was psycho.

Then Luke piped up, "Yeah, where is Mr. Klee?" as Jacob nodded his head agreeing.

Then Mr. Brunner said, "Thanks for the help on that little joke Evelyn, Jacob, and Luke."

We nodded our heads to avoid further embarrassment as the class laughed and said, "Oh that was a good one guys!"

Then Mr. Brunner continued, "Today we will be begin a project with partners."

The whole class began to buzz, "That I will be choosing."

The whole class groaned as Mr. Brunner began reading, "Derek, Aidan, and Brent will be partners and researching the Paratheon. Kayla, Leah, and Jessica will be reading this Greek Mythology book to do a project on. Paige, Jess, and Henry will be researching on ancient Greek daily life. Luke, Jacob and Evelyn will be reading the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus Series. These projects will be due the last week of school giving you three months for these projects in class. Luke, Jacob, and Evelyn you will be required to read at least the Lightening Thief, but since we have a lot of time you are welcome to read the rest of the series. Now, the rest of you need to do a power point or a prezi or an animoto and at least a five minute skit. Ok get going on your projects."

We sat in the corner with a stack of books The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, The Last Olympian, The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, and The Mark of Athena.

"Wow it seems like this Percy guy gets into a lot of trouble," Luke said as he held the first book in his hand.

"Well let's get started!" Jacob said swiping the book out of is hands.

"Well then, open the book and start reading."

**CHAPTER ONE: I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

"How do accidently vaporize your teacher?" Luke asked.

"Guys, how do you even vaporize a person?" I pointed out.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"What's a half-blood?"

"Wizard?"

"Jacob, this isn't a Harry Potter book!"

"Gosh, don't need to get mad about it," Jacob said mockingly.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. **

"How do we think we are one if we don't know what one is?" Jacob asked.

"Good point," I grumbled.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"We are far from normal," Luke said as we grinned like idiots.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. **

"Well that's a very happy note," Luke said sarcastically.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because your think it's fiction, great. Read on.**

"Maybe I don't want to!" Jacob yelled at the book.

"Jacob, you are talking to a book"

"Oh"

**I envy you for being able to believe that none of this actually happened.**

"Yeah I am a normal kid!" Luke yelled at the book.

"Um Luke, you're talking to a book too," I pointed out.

"Oh"

I'm serious but sometimes I think I'm the only sane person in the group of us three.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who is they?" I asked.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Jacob's POV**

After the weirdest thing in my life happened, well so far was what just happened five minutes ago. I have always had weird things happen to me it's just my luck. Evelyn was giving her Deluxe-I-Really-Really-I-Don't-Like-You-Stare to Derek. Seriously what is wrong with Derek? Girls… So we were reading the book when we got to this line **"Don't say I didn't warn you." **and it sent chills up my spine. I looked at Luke and Evelyn as they both shivered. It seemed like that warning was directed towards us and any other readers like us. But it couldn't it was some just some book. Right?

We were amazed when Mr. Brunner told us that the author was a good friend of his. So we were all like amazed and that explained why he was in the book. Then by the time we were finished with the first book Mr. Brunner had visitors/volunteers in his class. When Evelyn saw them I believed she was restraining herself when she jumped in her seat and put her hand over her mouth. See Evelyn was an over-achiever and had already read the whole series.

"Evelyn don't pee your pants," Luke told her.

"I won't, stupid," she responded.

"Evelyn, why are you freaking out?" I asked.

"Guys it looks like the characters Percy and Annabeth," she whispered excitedly.

Luke and I looked over at the volunteers. She was right they looked exactly like the characters. I was squinting to see their names but they were in Greek. But, somehow I knew it said Persues and Annabeth.

"Persues and Annabeth," Evelyn said in awe.

"Guys how come we can read their name tags even though they are in Greek?" Luke questioned.

"I don't know," Evelyn responded.

Then the Annabeth-look-a-like said, "Hello Chi-, Mr. Brunner."

"Yeah, hi Mr. Brunner," the Percy-look-a-like said with a smirk on his face. The smirk was the kind of some inside joke kind of smirk. Does that make sense? Oh well.

**Ok so I need some help with the story I have a poll that you can help with.**

**What should Evelyn's parentage be? (not a big three) **

**Options**

**Heptutues (could I get the spelling for that I know the roman counter-part is Vulcan)**

**Athena**

**Apollo**

**What should Jacob's parentage be? (open to one of the big three)**

**Poseidon**

**Ares**

**Or someone else (if so put the name)**

**What should Luke's parentage be? (not a big three)**

**Hermes**

**Or someone else**

**Should I have any like romance in it besides percabeth?**

**Evelyn/Jacob**

**Evelyn/Luke**

**Or an admitted OC?**


	2. Return of the Ground Beef

**Got this chapter trying to get the intial part of getting to camp and stuff over. Oh yeah we are going to pretend somehow Percy got his Achilles Heel back after the 2nd great prophecy ended. I am still trying to get everybody's characters in so please no flames.**

**Oh yeah I donn't own PJATO or HOO sadly**

POV Jacob

Then the Annabeth-look-a-like punched Percy on the arm and then next thing I knew she was clutching her hand mumbling, "I am never going to get used to that. Ouch, Seaweed Brain."

My eyes darted to Evelyn and I let out a deep breath she hadn't heard the girl. She was messing with her bag or something. Then Mr. Brunner smiled and said, "Hello Percy and Annabeth umm you guys can go help the groups now." The blonde girl made a B-Line for the Paratheon Project.

POV Luke

I sat messing with Evelyn's book, you know the one she that she had one chapter left in. Yeah well I took it to annoy her. I glanced over now at Evelyn looking frantically in her bag. HA. I muffled a laugh and Evelyn's head whipped around. "Luke!"

"What?" I said as innocent as I could.

"You stole my book!"

"ME? Never," I responded.

"Luke give me back my book," she said sternly.

"Oh fine," I said as I handed her, her book.

"Thanks," she said bluntly.

"Uh guys so maybe we could you know start reading?" Jacob asked.

We all sat on the floor and opened up the book. When this Percy-Jackson-Look-A-Like-Guy came over by us. He lowered himself to the ground and asked, "So, what is your guys' project,"

Of course Evelyn answered immediately, "We're reading this book series called Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus."

"Cool so can you tell me more about this Percy kid?" as he looked straight at me with a sort of shocked expression on his face.

"Uh not really you should probably ask Evelyn she better at explaining it than me," I responded.

"Ok then Evelyn."

"Ok well do you know what a demigod is?" she asked.

"More than I want to."

"Ok well Percy is this demigod of Poseidon but the big three, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades, swore to never have children again. Also Zeus' master bolt has been stolen and Percy is blamed but in the end it's actually Luke. So Percy does all this really cool stuff but I won't tell you details because then it will ruin the books, the details make the book. So Percy defeats Kronos well sort of and then he is whisked off to Camp Jupiter and he doesn't remember anything except one name Annabeth. I haven't finished it though because Luke took my book," she rambled and then stared accusingly at me.

"I did not!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Luke you stole my book and you know it!"

"I don't like you accusing me of this theft."

Then Evelyn put two fingers against her temples and closed her eyes very tight. I knew what she was doing it was the same gesture Sheldon had made on the Big Bang Theory when he tried to blow up Leonard's mind.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Percy, what's yours?"

"Luke."

"I knew a guy named Luke," he said a little sad.

"You sound sad, why?" Evelyn asked with worry in her eyes.

"He died when I was sixteen, um he had some issues."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Evelyn responded.

"No, it's ok."

Then he looked over at the girl volunteer.

"THE PARATHEON WASN'T BUILT IN 700 A.D! "  
"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled.

"Fine," she grumbled as she walked over.

"They are just stupid," she said.  
"I know they're soccer heads," Evelyn said.

"Soccer Heads?"

"Yeah cause their heads are full of air, especially Derek and don't let the fact he is on the track team fool you."

"Ok then so what is your guys' names?"

"I'm Evelyn."

"Jacob."

"Luke."

"I'm Annabeth."

I saw Evelyn's eyes light up.

"Evelyn just shut up!" I said.

"I didn't even say anything."

"Just shut up!"

Then Mr. Brunner yelled across the room to Percy and Annabeth, "Percy, Annabeth take that group outside, NOW!"

Mr. Brunner voice was different not like that mad angry voice he has when someone gets into trouble sort of nervous in a way.

"Come on," the Percy dude said tugging at my arm.

"Coming," I said quite annoyed.

Jacob POV

We were all in the hall when Evelyn tackled some guy and it made my blood boil.

"Sean!"

"Woah, hey Evelyn. Um not a really good time," he responded.

"Uh, Nico What the Hades are you doing here?"

"Percy this is Sean not Nico." Evelyn pointed out.

"No, his name is Nico."

Evelyn got up trying to process this fact.

"So Nico, what are you doing here?" Percy said annoyed. "You aren't making my promise easy," he said then a little teaseingly.

"Uh you know camp stuff with Lyla."

"Nico, that was what we are supposed to do," as he gestured to himself and Annabeth.

"This isn't good."

"Guys um we should hurry seven demigods in one school isn't that good," Annabeth said.

What was she talking about? The books? I looked out the glass school doors and saw this huge bull thing.

And that's when the whole building shook and I blacked out.

**Ok I still need ideas on the parentage of the main three and stuff so please answer the poll pretty please with some of Sally's Blue Cookies? Oh yeah please click that review button below thanks! :) **


	3. Water Vaproizes Cuts

Evelyn POv

Ok I was having the weirdest day of my life.

I meet a guy and a girl named Percy and Annabeth that look like the book characters

Sean name is really Nico?

Jacob just blacked out

Well you'll see soon enough.

"Jacob!" I screamed as the building shook and a piece of ceiling fell onto Jacob's head. Of course that was Jacob's luck. Luke just stood there dumbfounded and I slapped him on the back of his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Ok, good you're still on earth," I responded.

"Oh was I zoning out again?"

"No," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"It's ok but first we need to I think help him," I said pointing to Jacob on the ground.

"Right."

It took both of us to lift the piece of ceiling away, revealing a cut up bloody Jacob. Luke looked at me and we both knew what to do Jacob needed water. We had learned a few weeks into school when Jacob sort of tripped and scraped his knees and elbows and face. I thought back to it when I cleaned the scraps with Luke they disappeared. But would it do this big job?

I looked around for some source of water.

"There!" Luke shouted pointing to a water fountain.

"Run?"

That's when we sprinted to the water fountain. We both filled up our hands with water and ran back. While Nico and Percy argued as Annabeth and a girl with really dark blue eyes tried to stop them from fighting.

The we splashed Jacob's cuts with water.

"They really should stop fighting," I whispered to Luke.

"Yeah and why is Jacob the one that always get hurt?"

"Don't you remember that one dodge ball game in gym?"

"We said to never speak of it again."

I muffled a laugh.

The Jacob sprang up knocking Luke and I over.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to learn to move out of the way when we do this."

"Yeah, and Ouch Jacob."

"Sorry."

Then I noticed that Sean/Nico guy and Percy had stopped arguing long enough to see Mr. Brunner come out of the room. But he wasn't Mr. Brunner. NO he couldn't be.

"Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes, child."

"I'm in a mental ward, I'm crazy, I'm going crazy," Luke mumbled.

"Me too buddy, me too buddy," Jacob responded.

"Ok I like these books but not this much. Luke, Jacob I won't talk about them anymore if this is one of your guys' pranks."

"Evelyn this is no prank," Luke responded.

"Great, so I'm guessing we need to make it to Camp. But what one?"


	4. Luke Truely Sees

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, please don't hunt me down. :)**

Jacob POv

"UM what do you mean what one?!" I screamed at Evelyn.

"I can't tell you it will ruin the books."

"Again, really?" the Percy guy asked as he looked up. I looked up too but there was just a little thing wrong. This bull guy was lifting up the roof. Yeah, a bull guy, like what Percy fought in the book. Oh no Evelyn in rubbing off me! So here is this bull guy thing as this Percy dude swears underneath his breath. The girl who I found out was Lyla, was soon yelling at us to run into the classroom as she slammed the door shut behind us. I felt the whole classroom stare at us, well, not directly at us but what was going on behind us.

I held my breath until our class went back to work. Evelyn then walked over calmly to her stuff and began to gather it all up. I could tell she was in a panicky mood, and that doubled for sure when Derek came over. Her eyes widened and she gulped.

Evelyn POV

Well it seems like Jacob covered that pretty well. Now you are probably freaking out trying to figure out why my eyes widened. Well here's is the conversation

Derek: Did you just see what happened there?

Me: Huh? Oh that?

Derek: Yeah that guy sword, horse Brunner, that stuff

Me: I don't know…

Derek: I know you know what I'm talking about

Me: You can see through the mist

Melody POV

Derek had figured it out. Apollo is going to kill me, he is going to kill me. Ok let me catch you up on some stuff I was supposed to keep Derek form finding out his true sight. Stupid demigods and their demigod stuff, attracting monsters and all those things. So my job was to keep an eye on Derek because how many times do you hear of a guy with true sight?

NEVER!

There has been some mistake or something Apollo won't tell me the whole story yet, on how it happened. Well usually I teach music at Camp Half-Blood but I got this assignment when Derek was born. All I know is that I am going to have to do something about this and fast.

Lyla POV

What did Nico do now? Lying stuff, Sean , WHAT? Nico and all that son of Hades/Pluto ambassador stuff. Ugh I want to rip my hair out because of that idiot. That guy has made such a big mess, out of an already big mess. All I'm saying is Percy may be getting a younger brother and there's two other demigods! I think the heritage of Luke may be Hermes. If he gets claimed by Hermes, I believe the Stolls will have a ball. The creepy thing is that he looks like he could be Luke's younger brother.

Luke POV

I'm taking Percy's line. Sorry.

Confession Time

I have lied about my last name since I was five years old. Well I actually bothered my mother enough to change it to Jansen.

**Please review. I won't update until I get 2 reviews! :)**


	5. Dreams

Derek thrashed around in his bed with sweat beaded on his forehead. He was pretty sure he was going crazy...

WHY I AM GOING CRAZY

1.) I imagined a whole project that was due soon

2.) I made up a whole teacher who had been teaching us

3.) I made up some visitors that came to our school named Percy and Annabeth

4.) I had imagined two guys up, one of them that I used to be frineds with

5.) I had thought up some girl that probably thought I was the most annyoing boy in the world

That was his list, and it gave him no comfort. Recently he had strange dreams, him runnign with one of the boys whose name was Jacob. Jacob he had been friends at one point he thought. The other boy Luke was evil and pure heart of coal. Evelyn a girl was in a dark place screaming. Her screams piwerced his dreams. It would go silent and she mumbled to herself, "I know how Percy and Annabeth got out, I can get out too."


	6. Snack?

**Authors Note: Happy New Year! Sorry it is all bolded since I am writing it on my iPod.**

**Noah POV **

**I was leaning against the pine looking over the hill and keeping watch. In the corner of mu eye I saw a flicker of motion in the corner of my eye. **

**I stood up, readying my shield as I saw seven halfbloods running. He knew four of the figures. It was Nico, Annabeth, Jackson and Lyla. I hoped Lyla was okay I had been slightly worried about her. I probably would have blamed myself if she got hurt. Lately the Apollo kids had been dropping like flies. No one knew why, from a cabin overflowing to a cabin with only a couple hand full of kids. I was secretly hoping that one of those new kids was an Apollo kid no matter how much Clarisse didn't like the cabin. If a kid fell sick or wounded... well, I can just let you guess. Lyla was so close hopefully there weren't any monsters on their tails. That's when I saw the three snake ladies. **

**Lyla POV**

**They were running seeing the pine in their sight. Underneath it was Noah. **

**"Here little boy, would you like a snack?" **

**Luke then started to reach his hand out as Evelyn swiped his hand back. **

**"Evelyn!"**

**"You are an idiot!"**

**That's when Percy and Annabeth screamed at the rest of us to run. I grabbed Luke and Jacob. Nico grabbed Evelyn as we ran. At some point Jacob had wrestled out of my grasp and ran back. He tackled on of the monsters and then Percy sliced the last monster. Evelyn wore a face of pure panic. Luke couldn't speak. I let go of his arm leaving a red mark on his arm and I ran towards Noah, me braced him in a big hug. **

**Evelyn POV**

**Jacob, Jacob he was hurt. I could see the blood from here.**


	7. I'm Supervising

Hello dear readers! Please excuse any grammar mistakes, if you find any please correct me. Thanks! Also I am doing a fun little check on you behold have submitted characters you want the story! So if you are reading this update please review and sign off with your SYOD. If I don't hear from you Ill assume you're not reading the story. No worries though if you are a person who submitted a half blood and haven't been able get to the computer or something and are reading this after a long time I will still except your halfblood. I just want to know who of you have been actually reading.

So here comes only a little bit more of the story

Evelyn POV

I ripped out of Lyla's grasp and began running faster and faster down the hill. Was it foolish to run out of safety? Yes... But at that moment I didn't care. As I got closer I noticed really how bad the wound is. Blood was drenching what Jacob had left of his shirt. I got down on my knees and got the little bit of cloth bandage Luke had stolen at some point on our way here. I first took my water bottle and rinsed of the blood just sitting on his skin and quickly bandage him. Then I started to drag him up the hill and there was Luke just standing there.

"A little help?" I called up towards Luke.

"I'm supervising!"

"Get down here!" I s reached through gritted teeth as Luke run down laughing his head off.


	8. HELP PLEASE!

Hello readers! I have had major writers block so if you have any ideas for this story please tell! Thanks!


End file.
